


Schnee

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chewbacca is a Dog, Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: Es ist soweit!Hiermit eröffne ich heute feierlich meinen ersten Fanfiction Adventskalender.Ich werd nun jeden Tag bis Heilig Abend eine kleine Story für euch hochladen.Viel Spaß beim lesen!





	Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist soweit!  
> Hiermit eröffne ich heute feierlich meinen ersten Fanfiction Adventskalender.  
> Ich werd nun jeden Tag bis Heilig Abend eine kleine Story für euch hochladen.  
> Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**01 | Schnee**

Es war der erste Tag im Dezember und Ben war bereits vor dem Morgengrauen wach. Chewy schlief noch neben ihm im Bett, nur ab und an wimmerte er leise, weil er etwas träumte. Ben lag hellwach unter seiner Decke und starrte aus dem Dachfenster, welches in den letzten Minuten mit einer feinen Schneeschicht überzuckert worden war.  
Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, einfach nach draußen zu laufen und sich in das pudrige Pulver zu werfen, aber er konnte seine Eltern noch nicht wecken. Sie hatten gestern so lange gearbeitet.  
Ben drehte sich auf die Seite und schmiegte sich in Chewys flauschiges Fell. Der Schäferhund bewegte sich ein wenig und legte seine Pfote über Ben. Der Junge schloss noch einmal seine Augen und döste wieder ein.

Ben wurde durch etwas Feuchtes auf seinem Gesicht geweckt. Chewy lag noch immer neben ihm und schlabberte gerade über seine Nase.

„Hör auf,“ lachte Ben und schob den Schäferhund von sich.

Der Hund bellte, was Ben erneut zum lachen brachte. „Was? Was ist? Musst du raus?“

Bei Bens Worten sprang Chewbacca aus dem Bett und wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz. Ben riskierte einen Blick auf das Dachfenster, welches mittlerweile vollkommen mit Schnee bedeckt war.  
Er schlug seine Decke zurück und kletterte aus seinem Bett. So leise wie möglich suchte er sich seine Klamotten zusammen, während Chewy bereits ungeduldig neben der Tür wartete. Ben beeilte sich und als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, schoss der Schäferhund sofort nach draußen und Ben folgte ihm.  
Er zog sich seine Steife über und öffnete die Haustür.

Es erstaunte Ben immer wieder, wie flink und gelenkig der alte Hund noch sein konnte, wenn er denn wollte. Chewy tobte durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee und jagte den fallenden Flocken hinterher.  
Ben schloss leise die Haustür hinter sich und folgte seinem Hund.

Sie tobten eine geraume Weile durch den Schnee und Ben fühlte sich warm und sehr wohl. Chewy hatte ihn gerade wieder vor lauter Übermut zu Boden gestoßen, sodass Ben lachend auf dem Rücken lag, als er die Stimme seiner Mutter hörte.  
Ben schob Chewys Schnauze aus seinem Gesicht und hob den Kopf.

„BEN! FRÜHSTÜCK IST FERTIG!“

„Hörst du Chewy? Mama hat uns Frühstück gemacht.“

Bei der Aussicht auf Futter, wälzte sich der Schäferhund von Ben runter, lief ein paar Schritte, ehe er wartete das Ben ihm folgte. Gemeinsam liefen sie zum Haus zurück, wo Leia bereits an der offenen Tür auf sie wartete.  
Sie zog Ben die Mütze vom Kopf und strich ihm durch die Haare.

„Du bist ja eiskalt,“ bemerkte sie mit besorgter Miene.

Doch Ben konnte das Grinsen nicht aus seinem Gesicht bekommen. „Es hat geschneit!“ antwortete er freudig und Leia schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Ben liebte Schnee.  
Er machte die Welt für ihn ruhiger und ein wenig erträglicher.  
Und es bedeutete auch, dass seine Eltern öfter zu Hause waren und Zeit mit ihm verbrachten.  
Ben liebte Schnee.


End file.
